konoha idol
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Bila di Indonesia ada Indonesia Idol, di Amerika ada America Idol, di Konoha juga ada. Siapa juri dan pesertanya? RnR


Konoha Idol

Summary : Bila di Indonesia ada Indonesia Idol, di Amerika ada America Idol, di Konoha juga ada. Siapa juri dan pesertanya? RnR~

.

.

.

Tampak tiga orang duduk menghadap sebuah panggung besar. Yupz, kalian dapat menebak bahwa mereka adalah Juri dari acara yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai.

"Hai hadirin disini maupun disana. Kenalkan, saya adalah pembawa acara kali ini. Nama saya adalah Iztha~ Yoroshiku~" ucap sang pembawa acara memperkenalkan diri

"Nah, yang di pojok kiri, wanita berambut pink dan bermata emerald yang indah. Haruno Sakura." Kali ini kamera dan lampu menyorot ke sosok wanita yang dikenalkan oleh Iztha

"Hai minna-san, Yoroshiku~"

"Berikutnya, yang di tengah. Lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata saffire yang indah tiada tara, uke abadi, Uzumaki Naruto~" berikutnya Naruto lah yang menjadi sorotan utama

"Ukh, bias kau hilangkan kata-kata gombal dan uke abadi, Iztha-chan?" Tanya Naruto malu

"Tidak~ di samping Naruto adalah Namikaze Minato, sang hokage ke-4, kyaaa~ Minato-samaa~" tampak semua orang yang ada disitu sweatdrop melihat ke-OOC-an sang pembawa acara

.

.

.

Setelah sang pembawa acara sudah mulai waras, acara pun di mulai. Peserta pertama adalah lelaki dengan rambut berwarna merah, bertato 'ai' di jidat, dan bermata emerald. Sabaku No Gaara.

"Ne~ Gaara-kun, kau mau nyanyi apa?" Tanya Iztha sebelum Gaara menyanyi

"Tentang seseorang," singkat, padat, jelas itulah jawaban dari seorang Sabaku no Gaara

"Dia serba hijau~ mata bulat~ alis tebal~ penampilannya sungguh aneh~ tapi ia kuat dan pantang menyerah~ Dia aneh sama seperti gurunya~ itulah seorang Lee~" ketika bernyanyi background berganti menjadi serba hijau dan ada gambar Lee dan Guy yang sedang menari aneh

"Sekian," ujar Gaara ketika nyanyiannya selesai

"Ya, cukup bagus, jadi, seseorang yang kau maksud itu Lee?" Tanya Sakura sedikit senang. Maklum, dia kan Fujoshi.

"Begitu lah," jawab Gaara

"Kenapa kau memakainya sebagagai ide lagu mu?" kali ini Naruto bertanya dengan sweatdrop tingkat akut

"Entahlah,"

"Ooh, ayolah, berikutnya," ujar Minato dengan bosan

.

.

.

Kali ini tampaklah Lelaki berambut pantat bebek, bermata onyx, dan berkulit putih mulus. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun, kau mau nyanyi apa?" Tanya Iztha berdebar, maklum, si Pembawa acara kita ini Fans Fanatiknya Sasuke Uchiha.

"Lagu khusus, Dobe-ku yang ada di sana." Ujar Sasuke kalem sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang memakan **Pisang**

"Dobe, kau membuatku bergairah dengan melihatmu memakan pisang itu~" ujar Sasuke ngacau dan OOC

"Apaan sih, Teme?!" bentak Naruto dengan wajah blushing berat. Aish, Naruto malu-malu tapi mau~

"Sudah! Cepat nyanyi! Aku ada janji ama Fugaku nih!" bentak Minato yang gak sabaran

"Tousan?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, sebenarnya apa hubungan Fugaku dan Minato

'Ayah dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama Yaoi-nyaaa~' batin Iztha dan Sakura bersamaan dengan girang. Fujoshi akut!

"Ehem…Ehem…lalala~" Sasuke mengecek vokalnya, beberapa saat kemudian alunan musik pun terdengar

"Naruto makhluk Tuhan, yang tercipta yang paling sexy! Cuma Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya terus mendesah~" ketika Sasuke mulai menyanyi, Sasuke sudah dibelakang Naruto dan meraba-raba Naruto

"Ahh~ Te…Sasukeeh~" Naruto pun tanpa sadar mendesah kenikmatan

"Sekian, Arigatou~" nyanyian Sasuke berhenti lalu ia mencium bibir Naruto ganas

"Mmph! Teme!" wajah Naruto memerah, Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke belakang panggung karena di usir oleh sang mertua a.k.a Namikaze Minato

"Uwaaah~ Sasuke emang keren dan Dahsyat~" puji Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat adegan Yaoi-Live apalagi dengan pair favoritnya(SasuXNaru)

"Chikuso! Teme Baka!" ejek Naruto dengan wajah seperti tomat siap panen. Padahal di dalam hatinya

'Ukh, Teme, apa hanya segitu saja? Aku ingin lebiih~' kira-kira beginilah yang diucapkan inner Naruto sambil bergaya **'Siap-Di Terjang-Sasuke-kapan-saja-di mana-saja!'**

"Berani sekali dia," hanya itu komentar dari Minato

.

.

.

Setelah itu, beberapa orang yang menikuti Konoha Idol pun menampilkan suara-suara merdu mereka.

"Kita sampai di penghujung acara! Para Juri, di persilahkan naik ke atas panggung dan memberikan hadiah kepada sang pemenang~" ucap Iztha lantang

"Eh? Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sakura

"Ahh~ dia sedang ada urusan sedikit. Nanti dia menyusul~" jawab Iztha tersenyum penuh makna

Minato berjalan menuju peserta Konoha Idol sambil membawa piala, sedangkan Sakura mengikutinya sambil membawa kalung yang dirangkai dari bunga.

**JRENG JRENG JRENG~**

Dua orang itu berhenti tepat di depan Uchiha Sasuke!

"Selamat, kau menang." Ujar Minato sambil bersalaman dengan Sasuke

"Apa Fugaku ada di sini?" Tanya Minato sambil berbisik, dan dijawab oleh anggukan Sasuke. Minato dengan segera pergi entah kemana meninggalkan panggung dan semua yang ada di situ kecuali Fugaku Uchiha merasa sweatdrop. Fugaku Uchiha sendiri merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ne~ Sasuke-kun, aku dan Naruto ingin memberi hadiah atas kemenanganmu!" kata Iztha penuh semangat, dan beberapa kru menaiki panggung sambil membawa sekotak box besar

"Hn?"

"Kau mendapat hadiah berlibur ke Bali dengan…" Iztha memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, ia mengetuk box tersebut pelan…dan terbuka!

"Dengan Naruto sebagai slave~" tampak Naruto yang memakai kalung untuk anjing dan bertelanjang bulat. Naruto tidak sadarkan diri entah kenapa.

**CRROOOOTTTTTT!**

Otomatis, Sasuke yang melihat pandangan menggairahkan bermimisan ria hingga terbang kelangit ke-7 di surga Yaoi.

**-END-**


End file.
